


The Pawn captures the Queen

by Ren_Nakamura



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: Duct Tape, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flash Fic, Held Down, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kidnapping, Original Character(s), Persona 5: The Royal, Spooning, Stalking, Stockholm Syndrome, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Nakamura/pseuds/Ren_Nakamura
Summary: Hifumi Togo finds herself in the public eye and with fame comes stalkers.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Togo Hifumi/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	The Pawn captures the Queen

His name was Kenjiro Izo and he had found his latest obsession.

Monday: she left home at 8o'clock, this was the least convenient part, seeing as she lived in such close proximity to Hisamatsu Police station.

She walked 7 minutes to get to Bakurochō Station on the Shinjuku line,and she rode 5 stops to Ichigaya Station,where she got off. Her school,the prestigious Kosei High practically stood opposite the stations entrance.

It was half past three when she exited the campus and took the same way home as she did in the morning.  
\------

Tuesday.

Much the same as Monday. She stopped off in a triple 7 supermarket near the school and purchased store brand cola and sweets. As he peered out at her from behind his copy of boardgame Monthly.He thought to himself how much work she must maintain to keep the image that was donned on the front page. She noticed him briefly and rolled her eyes,before leaving and completing her journey home.

Wednesday.

After School she took the train two stops getting off at Jimbōchō Station and walked into one of the many bookstores,this one a little run down specialising in antiquities. He watched the entrance to the shop from his van parked on the opposite side of the road.

She came out an hour and a half later (5pm and walked the short distance to the Kanda Catholic Church. (16 minute?). He took a seat in the back and watched her silently practice Shogi against hers. She truly was Venus. 

At half past eight she left and went (presumably) back home. On this occasion he waited until the already quiet church had nobody in sight and he moved to the front row where she had just sat. He pushed his nose against the wooden pew and breathed in what was left of her scent. A cherry like perfume was faint,but filled his body with lust.

Thursday: school and home again.

Friday: bookshop and Church again.

Saturday: His sources told him she had a match outside of the city today, not far,some conference center by Lake Kawaguchiko,but he couldn't make the Journey unfortunately.

Sunday: She stayed home. He caught a glimpse of her sitting in pajama shorts and a short sleeve collar top.

He kept up this habit for about a month before he drew up the courage. About halfway between her walk from Jimbōchō to the Church there was an access road to an industrial site that would be empty when she would be on on the way home at night. 

Friday. At 8:50pm she left the church. He followed her, keeping about 30 steps behind her.

8:57 he could see his van just up ahead, she was maybe about 6 feet away From it. This was his chance.

Hifumi heard someone behind her and turned to look behind her. Too late. A man's body slammed into her. He was tall and slim. Older than her. At least 40. His black hair had started to grey.she struggled and cried for help as he pushed her up against the side door to a black transit van,her body falling inside as he opened the sliding door.

He pushed the girl inside and slammed the door shut. He had been living in his van for nearly a year now. It was furnished with a single mattress and blanket ,a small trunk were he kept his clothes. A mini fridge and microwave oven had been haphazardly connected to the vans battery far at the back of the vehicle.

He kept his knee pressed into her stomach as she writhed under his weight. He reached up to a small shelf just above the frame of the door. He took a roll of gaffer tape and pressed it against the girls mouth muffling her screams. He applied it around her wrists and ankles too.

"Hifumi Togo, the Queen of Shogi" he smiled to himself as he jumped into the drivers seat. He reversed out of the narrow alleyway and drove off.

Hifumi managed to stop crying about half an hour later,at least she held in her panic. She managed to sit up and observed her surroundings. The van was dirty, and had obviously been occupied for quite some time. Various magazines were scattered around the floor. They all appeared to appeal to board game hobbyists . She noticed two with her face on, a silvery grey substance has dried onto the covers. She looked away in disgust. There was a small window she could just about see out of, she watched as the city faded away slowly, where was he taking her?

The man drove for about two hours until he was in a relatively remote place. He took a right turn down a gravel road and parked in the middle of a field, a gentle river flowing through the middle of it. Nobody should disturb them here.

Out in the country darkness had crept in. It was close to midnight, surely her mother would have noticed she had gone missing by now. The man had parked up and climbed into the back of the van. Hifumi struggled in vain as he lay next to her, her bonds holding her tight. He spooned her body and held tightly around her waist. With his free hand he stroked her hair as he lay beside her and breathed in deeply. That scent he had only taken in second hand before was exquisite.

"Just get it over with" Hifumi said,well that was what she intended to say,her voice muffled by the tape. He tore the tape off and asked her to repeat herself more clearly "Just get it over with." Hifumi's eyes had started to well up again "Just get it over with.The disgusting... Thing you intend to do with me"

The man smiled at her and dried her eyes with a tissue. "Do you think so little of me?" He asked her. He kissed the back of her neck gently "please don't think of me as just some pervert. I'm going to keep you as long as I can, Forever hopefully. And one day, along our journey,I hope you'll even love me".


End file.
